


Armoring Severus.

by pekeleke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 09:45:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2617334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekeleke/pseuds/pekeleke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry loves to dress his husband, hide him under an armor of his own making. One that's no longer harsh and austere, but soft, elegant, sophisticated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Armoring Severus.

**Title:** **Armoring Severus.**  
 **Author:** pekeleke **  
Characters:** Harry Potter, Severus Snape. **  
Rating:** PG **  
Warning(s):** None. **  
Word count:** 365 **  
Disclaimer:** Don't own these characters. No money is being made out of this work. **  
Written for:[hogwarts365](http://hogwarts365.livejournal.com/) ** Prompt **#** **61** **– '** **Theodore Nott** **',** **'Rake'** **  
Summary:** Harry loves to dress his husband, hide him under an armor of his own making. One that's no longer harsh and austere, but soft, elegant, sophisticated.

********A/N:** ****** Now you can download this story on ** **********PDF********** format **at **[rue16](http://rue16.com/readwtk.php?mxid=407&key=PEKELEKE2083519e2ab6acb3982047fc38afe19c)**  


 

**Armoring Severus.  
**

Harry relishes the fact that Severus Snape, the often disagreeable Headmaster of Hogwarts, no longer exists in his presence. He's a layered construct of sharp wit, austere dark robes and Severus' stubborn determination to never look weak. Never appear merciful. Never return to a time when his failings allowed his enemies to gain the upper hand and defeat him.

Getting past Severus' prickly defenses had taken veritable ages and, although he adores watching his beloved's armor fall apart as soon as he arrives home, Harry loves helping him back into it even more. He loves to dress his husband in silky-soft layers that hide him under an armor of his own making. One that's no longer harsh and austere, but soft, elegant, sophisticated. He particularly enjoys doing that on days like today, when Severus is attending Theodore Nott's engagement party, the kind of high-brow affair where he's never shone before.

“Please, tell me you don't expect me to attend this party naked.” Severus fidgets self-consciously and Harry smiles, utterly charmed.

“Your birthday suit is for my eyes only, gorgeous.” He jokes and kneels down, helping Severus into his posh boxers before dragging them up those mile-long legs ever so slowly.

Dark socks are next. Then elegant black trousers climb up Severus' thighs inch by inch, curling around his slender hips and allowing Harry's teasing fingertips to brush over a waking erection as they pull the zipper closed.

“We'll be unforgivably late, if you keep that up.”

“Being late isn't unforgivable.” Harry purrs, watching Severus shiver as he slides the white shirt up his arms with reverent gentleness.

“Harry...”

“Let's button you up. This chest isn't for public consumption, either.” He places a delicate kiss right over Severus' pounding heart and smiles when his self-conscious beloved sighs and surrenders, allowing himself to be shrouded in elegant linen and velvet. In the Slytherin-green overcoat that completes the formal ensemble.

“You're ready.” Harry whispers, stepping slowly away.

“Are you sure? You've dressed me to kill and I—Everyone will be looking at me.”

Bright green eyes rake over him, utterly loving and proud.  
“Let them look, Severus. Let them gaze upon you tonight and _see_ my lovely treasure.”  
  



End file.
